oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Slash Bash
|name = Slash Bash |image = |release = 17 May 2005 |update = Zogre Flesh Eaters |members = Yes |cb = 111 |always drops = Zogre bones(2), Ourg bones(3), Ogre artefact |examine = A powerful looking Zogre. |hp = 100 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = Disease (15) |max hit = 13 |weakness = Brutal Arrows and Crumble Undead spell |attack style = Ranged and melee (crush) |slaylvl = No |slayxp = No |att = 100 |str = 120 |def = 60 |range = 100 |mage = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 30 |dslash = 30 |dcrush = 30 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |attack speed = 4 |attbns = 22 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = No }} Slash Bash is a Zogre encountered during the Zogre Flesh Eaters quest. He uses both melee and ranged attacks. It is vital to have Relicym's balm or Sanfew serum, and at least swordfish or better when fighting him, as the disease can drain stats by up to 15. He is very difficult as he can drain your prayer and switch between devastating range and powerful melee. However, it is possible to use mage or range from behind the stand or a stack of bones, and then he can only damage the player using range. As with all Zogres, brutal arrows and the Crumble Undead spell are his weakness. Other attacks, such as melee, will be futile, as they can only hit up to 25% of the normal max hit (for example, up to 5 if a player normally hits up to 20) on Slash Bash. Taking too long to kill Slash Bash will cause him to disappear, forcing a player to fight him again. It is possible to safe spot him using brutal arrows or Crumble Undead spell. Using Protect from Missiles prayer with this method will reduce the damage taken to 0. People mostly prefer using Rune brutal arrows due to their considerable Ranged Strength. Zogre Flesh Eaters He plays a short but important role in the quest Zogre Flesh Eaters. When the Ogres find out that the Zogre curse is irreversible, they decide to make their sacred burial ground in another spot, but for it to be sacred, the hero must retrieve the ancient sacred artefact that was left behind in the Zogre Caves. When the hero tries to take the artefact Slash Bash enters and attacks him/her, only to be slain by the hero. Habitat Slash Bash inhabits the deepest part of the Zogre Caves, the ancient chamber, a locked room where the ancient sacred artefact is kept. The room is beyond the two stone doors, and down a set of stairs; it contains some intimidating monsters. Trivia *Slash Bash appears to be wearing the artifact you are sent to retrieve on his head, which explains why he drops it when he dies. *Slash Bash might be a reference to the game "Crash Bash". Category:Bosses Category:Ogres Category:Undead